Episode 3254 (19th July 1991)
Plot Ivy enjoyed her dinner at an expensive restaurant. Don is preoccupied with finding Phil and his £450. Steph tells Des she's going to a colleague's farewell do as cover for a date with Simon Beatty. Deirdre mentions the card school to Ivy, assuming she already knows. Mavis turns down an invitation for her and Derek to visit Victor in Darlington as she's afraid that Victor won't be able to keep his hands off her. Rita is relieved to hear from Liz that Reg has gone off the idea of buying No.3. Alec wants everything perfect for Victoria and puts everyone on their best behaviour. Before they go to the station, a police sergeant arrives to tell him that Sandra and Tim Arden have been killed in a car crash in Whitby. Ivy rows with Don, telling him that as far as she's concerned it makes no difference if he won or not. She feels guilty that they've been spending Deirdre's money. Alec and Bet meet Victoria off the train and have to break the news to her. Phil calls on Deirdre via the back door and asks her to trust him. She agrees. Alec goes to Whitby to sort out identification. Victoria goes along at her own insistence. Don corners Phil at PJ Promotions and demands his £450. Phil refuses to pay up. Scotch Tommy arrives and Phil tells him to deal with Don. Instead of hitting Don, Tommy thumps Phil, who owes Tommy money too. Don runs off while he has the chance. Simon takes Steph to the theatre and then back to his flat. Deirdre is troubled when Don tells her what happened at the factory unit. Jackie and her solicitor, Gordon Barrett, tell Mike to leave the house. He refuses so they tell him they're going to tell the police that he has been misappropriating company funds. Cast Regular cast *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Baldwin - Shirin Taylor *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Dean Lockwood - Chris Hargreaves *Police Sergeant - James Masters *Scotch Tommy - Clive Russell *Gordon Barrett - Carl Forgione *Simon Beatty - Peter Gowen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *PJ Promotions *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room and hallway *Piccadilly Station - Concourse and platform *Riverside location, Manchester Notes *First appearance of Victoria Arden since 13th June 1990 and first appearance of Chloe Newsome in the role, taking over from Helen Warburton. *Clive Russell makes a pre-Phil Nail appearance as Scotch Tommy. *Valentino Musetti is credited as Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alec’s family life is about to crumble about him. Jackie and Mike discuss the future. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,870,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 27th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the first 41" from the scene in the Rovers in Part Two where Des Barnes and Liz McDonald chat at the bar and Bet Gilroy tells the Wiltons about Alec going to Whitby. The ITV3 repeat on 31st January 2019 contained the same edit. Category:1991 episodes